Whose Line Is It Anyway' Yu Yu Hakusho Style!
by dani1014
Summary: A crazy parody story involving myself and the boys. Lot of laughs, and you'll even meet the deranged Cameraman who has fallen in love with a cookie and plans on world domination.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Good evening everybody! I'm your host Danielle! Tonight we have 'How much am I getting paid to do this again?' Yusuke Urameshi! 'Hey! Is that Yukina?!' Kazuma Kuwabara! 'This is no ordinary rose!' Kurama Minamino! And 'Touch me and die!' Hiei Jaganshi!

Audience:(mostly consists of anime and manga characters: ALL CHEER!)

Me: Welcome to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?', the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right! The points are just like Velma from Scooby Doo! And if you didn't get that one, then there's something wrong with you! Anyways! If you haven't seen the show before, what happens is these guys, act out the game they have to do and I award them points. . . .which don't matter!

Hiei: You've said that already!

Me: And I'll say it again! Now the first game tonight is 'Party Quirks.' This game is for everyone! Kurama your going to be the host of the party and the others are going to act like what's written on their card. You'll have to guess who or what they are! Begin when you're ready!

Kurama: Ok, chips, soda, fire extinguisher- (DING-DONG)

Yusuke: (Being chased by the 'Happy Hotel') Hey Kurama! I just decided to-NO! You'll never take me back! (Starts to run around stage until he eventually hits a pole)

Kurama: O-Kay! (DING-DONG)

Kuwabara: (Moth who thinks the cameras are the light)Hey Kurama! Just thought I- (Eyes become even wider if possible)Oooh, what a pretty light!

Kurama: Um, right! (DING-DONG)

Hiei: (Optimistic who won't admit the world is ending) Hello Kurama! Today's a wonderful day! Just the kind of day that the world won't end! (Pretends to watch a flaming truck fly by)

Kurama: (Blinks)

Yusuke: (Runs in circles around Kurama) NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! ALL YOU GUYS EVER SERVE FOR BREAKFAST IS OATMEAL!

Kuwabara: (Starts "flying" around Kurama with Yusuke) WHOOSH!

Kurama: Hey Kuwabara, have you met my friend Yusuke who's from the 'Happy Hotel'? (Buzzer goes off and Yusuke sits down)

Hiei: Let's turn that frown upside-down! Come on people! The world is going to still be here tomorrow! (Pretends to watch buildings burst into flame)

Kuwabara: Hey look! Another pretty light! (Walks towards another camera, eyes as wide as saucers)

Kurama: Um,Hiei? Have you met Kuwabara who's a moth?

Me: Close enough! (Buzzer goes off again and Kuwabara sits down)

Hiei: We got a hundred years to live and we're all still kicking! (Attempts to smile)

Kurama: Uh, Oh! Hey Hiei! How's being an optimistic not knowing the world is ending? (Once again the buzzer sounds)

Hiei: (Peppy tone drops) Finally. (Returns to seat)

Audience: (Laughs)

Me: (Also laughing) that was a great guys! We're going to take a short break! Be back soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I got two reviews! I thought I was gonna have to delete the story 'cause no one was interested! sparkly eyes Thanks so much to: Youko1776 and Fantasyfan01! I got that right didn't I? I hope so! Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters!

Me: Welcome back to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'! The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That last game was great you guys so thousand points to everybody!

Audience: (Cheers)

Me: Wow, you guys sound slightly less enthusiastic!

Audience: (Cricket, cricket)

Some random person in audience: Just hurry up and continue the show already!

Me: Okay! Okay! Sheesh! Don't I deserve respect?

Audience: Well-

Me: Don't answer that! Okay, here we go! Our next game is, (Reads card) 'Weird Newscasters!' This game's for everyone, now Kurama, you're the anchor and Yusuke is your co-anchor. Yusuke, you're a monkey that is looking through Kurama's hair for a meal.

Yusuke: Why me?

Me: That's just what the card says! Kuwabara, you're doing the sports! It says here you are a nerd who is slowly turning into a dancer!

Kuwabara: (Staring off into space, thinking up "ideas" for his part)

Me: Am I allowed to be creeped out now? I guess not, Hiei! You're going to be doing the weather!

Hiei: (Opens mouth to argue)

Me: Even if you don't want to!

Hiei: (Closes mouth) Hn.

Me: Now, you're a, (Looks closer at card) I guess I am, (Shrugs), You're Kuwabara's twin brother! You can tell they're definitely fraternal! Well, apparently you're angry with Kuwabara for stealing your lawn gnomes.

Hiei: (Glares)

Me: Sorry! Jeez, okay, you can begin when the music starts!

(Insert music here)

Kurama: Hello, and welcome to the six 'o clock News! I'm your anchor, P. Sherman Wallaby Way, Sydney! Tonight's top story: A policeman was attacked by a whale today. Officers investigated and planned to bury the man, until they found out he wasn't a police officer at all. Instead, they found a drug dealer.

Kurama: Now over to my co-anchor: Professor. Hair Gel. Professor?

Yusuke: (Making monkey noises)Ooh-ooh! (Stands out of chair and begins picking at Kurama's hair)

Kurama: (Looks disturbed)Okay then, over to sports then with Impersonating Elvis. Impersonating?

Kuwabara: Hi,(Acting shy),Well, um, today the, um,(Adjusts his "glasses")The Stallions had a great time at their after-party(Begins to get braver and starts to "dance")

Me: Gah! My eyes!

Kuwabara: (Continues "dancing") Yeah! (Attempts to perform the "worm" but fails miserably)Back to you!

Kurama: Just in! The President has banned all bad dancing and I think I'm going to go buy contacts! Well, now over to weather with Shorty Mc. Short Shorts! Shorty?

Hiei: (Glares at the use of the name)Well, it's going to be very STORMY (Glares at Kuwabara) For the next couple of days, and it probably wouldn't BE stormy if a certain SOMEBODY hadn't stolen my lawn decorations!

Hiei: (Trying to impersonate Kuwabara) Oh look at me! I'm going to throw a party and toss around my BROTHER'S lawn gnomes! (Walks over to Kuwabara) Well fine! You know mother always liked me best! And she always will! (Continues glaring)Back to you.

Kurama: Wow, that was awkward. Ah well, that's all the time we have! Tune in for the six 'o five News!

(Insert more music as the guys return to their seats)

Audience: (Clapping and laughing)

Me: (Also laughing) We're gonna take another short break! Be back soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah, I never knew how good it felt to get reviews until now! (Hugs reviews) Thanks to: SlightlyBroken14 and e.drennan for reading my story! As well as: Youko1776 and Fantasyfan01! Thanks to you all for actually liking my story! Now let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Seriously people, like I'd ever own one of my most favorite shows in the world!

Me: Welcome back to 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?', I think everyone would agree with me when I say 'That was great!'

Audience: (Cheers)

Me: Told you so! A thousand points to everyone! Especially Hiei! When did you learn to act?

Hiei: I had to,(Smirks), Besides, I got to vent at Kuwabaka over there.

Kuwabara: Hey!

Me: Oh, right, I forgot that they threatened you with fangirls to get you on the show!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Anyways, the next game we're going to play is: 'Let's Make A Date!' This game's for everybody. . .Again. Now, Kurama, you're the bachelorette!

Kurama: (Raises eyebrow)

Me: Sorry, that's what the card says.

Kurama: (Sighs)

Me: Now Kurama, you'll have to guess who or what the eligible bachelors are. It says who they are on their card. So, begin when you're ready!

Kurama: Hello bachelors! Well, first question, bachelor number 1, if you were to take me somewhere, where would we go?

Yusuke: (Demented drug dealer who claims someone stole his wife) I'd take you to the beach, (Takes in a big breath) That was always her favorite place to go. We'd go there and buy pretzels every Sunday, until he came. With his big house and his car! I thought we were happy!

Kurama: Um, right, bachelor number 2, same question!

Kuwabara: (Old man who thinks a bunch of teens are partying on his front lawn) Eh? What's that? I'm sorry dear, I don't quite understand you. I think there are kids out there! (Shakes his fist) Get off my lawn you crazy whippersnappers!

Kurama: Yeah, about that, same to you bachelor 3!

Hiei: (Paranoid rock star afraid of his fangirls, who is using people to build a fort) Oh, well, you know, (Looking around) Someplace safe, maybe a basement with land mines and, (Stands up),some people.

Kurama: Sounds. . . romantic.

Hiei: (Dragging people from the audience and placing them in front of his chair) Yeah. (Sits down)

Kurama: Um, back to you bachelor 1! What would you buy me for a Valentine's present?

Yusuke: (Pretending to cry) I might buy you a-Oh! This is to hard! (Stands up and runs to the back of the stage then pretends to jump off a cliff)

Kurama: Um, security? Bachelor 2, same question!

Kuwabara: Oh, I don't know-Oof! (Has been picked up by Hiei and placed in front of Hiei's chair)My back! You young ones will be in a world of pain when I'm through with you! As I've said before! Get off my lawn!

Hiei: (Puts his foot on Kuwabara's back) I have the greatest idea! I'll sail to a new place! This place will be my own! A new island! But wait, what if they're there? (Sits down and "ponders")

Kurama: (Once again looks disturbed)

Me: (Buzzer goes off) So, Kurama, can you guess who they are!?

Yusuke: (Returns to his seat)

People From Audience: (Return to their seats)

Kurama: Hm, well, bachelor 1 was jealous of his wife for leaving him for someone?

Me: Close enough I guess!

Kurama: Bachelor 2 was an old man who thought teens were on his yard?

Me: Correct!

Kurama: And bachelor 3 was using people to build himself a fort?

Me: (Looks at card) It says here he was a "Paranoid rock star afraid of his fangirls, who is using people to build a fort."

Kurama: I was off.

Me: Not by much! Okay! We're going to have another short break! Be back soon!

Audience: (Laughing and clapping)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I suppose since I have nothing better to do, that I should update. I'm so bored, but it's nice to know that I have five people who have enjoyed my story so far! I'd like to thank e.drennan for the proposal of how they threatened Hiei to show up on the show! Also, I'd like to thank Dreaming of hiei for joining in on reading the randomness! And thank you to all my other lovely reviewers!

Disclaimer: If I did own this show, Yusuke wouldn't wear so much hair gel!

Me: Welcome back to 'Whose Line?'! That last game was great! Thousand points to everyone! And this time especially to Hiei and Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: (Stands up and bows)

Me: Well, well, well, Kuwabara, you know you sounded like you'd been practicing as an old man for ages!

Kuwabara: Well, what can I say? I've got talent! (Punches air)

Yusuke: Psh, sure you do.

Kuwabara: Urameshi! I'll punch your face in!

Yusuke: Bring it on (Censored)

Me: Come on guys, we're not here to fight! We're here to laugh!

Yusuke: At us!

Me: Yes, at you. But remember, you guys volunteered to-

Yusuke: You more like dragged us here and threatened Hiei with fangirls and telling a certain SOMEBODY about who he REALLY is!

Me: You know, Keiko is sitting in the audience.

Yusuke: (Gulp)

Me: Right, now can you two please sit down?

Yusuke/Kuwabara: (Grumbling) Fine. (Sit down)

Me: Okay! On to the next game! The game is 'Superheroes!'

Audience: (Cheers)

Me: This game's for everyone! Now, Yusuke, you're a superhero, we need a name for Yusuke. A name, Audience?

Audience: Captain Air Head! Too Much Gel Boy! Litter Man!

Me: Uh, let's go with Too Much Gel Boy!

Yusuke: (Glares at whoever suggested the name)

Me: Okay, we need a world crisis!

Audience: No more mash potatoes! The world's been polluted by perfume! No more hair gel!

Me: That's a good one!

Yusuke: What's with people and hair gel?

Me: (Shrugs) Don't know! Well, Too Much Gel Boy, the world is out of hair gel! What're you gonna do?

Yusuke: (Yawns) Well, don't you look handsome? Oh wait, you need one more thing! (Picks up hair gel bottle) Huh?! My hair gel is gone?! (Looks at screen) Sweet combs! The whole world's supply of hair gel is gone! I hope my super friends get here soon!

Kuwabara: Sorry I'm late! I ran out of gel!

Yusuke: Thank God you're here Gives Every Girl With Brown Hair A Hug Man! (Glares evilly at me)

Me: Oh how I hate you.

Kuwabara: Yes! Now away! (Runs over to the Audience and starts giving random hugs to brown-haired girls)

Kurama: Sorry I'm late!

Kuwabara: (Looks at Kurama) Thank God you're here Randomly Screams At Objects And Words Said Man!

Kurama: Yes I- (Screams at Yusuke's hair)OMG! What happened to it?! (Screams as Hiei walks over)

Hiei: (Stares at Kurama) Hn, sorry I'm late.

Kurama:Thank God you're here,(Screams at his own words), Protesting Pedestrian Who's Tired Of Being Hit By Cars Man!

Hiei: (Holding a "sign") Stop hitting me! I didn't do anything did I? No! I'm just walking here!

Kuwabara: (Stops his "adventures" when he reaches me)

Me: . . .

Kuwabara: (Holds open his arms)

Me: No.

Kuwabara: (Pouts)

Audience: Awwww, come on!

Me: (Sighs) Fine, (Hugs Kuwabara)

Yusuke: (Snickering)

Me: (Mouthing: 'I'll get you later' to Yusuke)

Hiei: Okay! I've got it! We'll make our own gel to solve this problem! And then we'll sell it in mass quantities!

Everyone else: Great idea!

Hiei: Now if you'll excuse me! I've gotta go scrape my aunt off the road! (Leaves)

Kurama: Well, I've gotta go see my therapist! (Screams at the use of the word and leaves)

Kuwabara: Well, I gotta go hug more people! See you later! (Leaves)

Yusuke: Well, I guess I should start making that hair gel!

Me: (Buzzer goes off) That was great guys! (Clapping)

Audience: (Clapping and laughing)

Guys: (Sit down)

Me: Okay! We'll be back shortly!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, I'm updating. Aren't you all happy now? I'd like to thank Faylyn and pices-aquarius for joining in on the randomness! Along with all my other reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself.

Me: Welcome back! Well, that last one was great, so a thousand points to everybody! Especially Yusuke for dealing with his super hero name and the crisis!

Yusuke: (Stands up and takes a bow)

Kuwabara: Psh, Urameshi gets all the attention!

Yusuke: Thank you, thank you, I know I'm great! (Sits down)

Me: Well, let's move onto the next game! (Reading card) And the game is 2-Line Vocabulary! This game is for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei!

(Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walk to the stage)

Me: Now Yusuke, you're the curator of a museum telling Security Guards Hiei and Kuwabara about the new exhibit that has to be protected at all costs.Kuwabara, the only things you can say are: 'What you talking about Willis?' and 'No thanks, I'm full.' Hiei, the only things you're allowed to say are: 'I hate rain.' and 'Who're you?' Begin whenever you're ready!

Yusuke: Now, you two, I want this museum to stay closed to anyone who looks suspicious. So, you two will be guarding the new exhibit and-

Hiei: I hate rain.

Yusuke: I do too, but that has nothing to do with the point. So, do you guys have any-

Kuwabara: What you talking about, Willis?

Yusuke: Okay, for one, my name isn't Willis, my name is Bill. And I'm trying to explain the job to you gu-

Hiei: Who're you?

Yusuke: I'm Bill, and you two are about to be on the job, any questions?

Kuwabara: No thanks, I'm full.

Yusuke: So am I, I bet you everyone is! That's not the point! You two have a job to d-

Hiei: Who're you?

Yusuke: (Seething) I'm. Bill. (Gritting his teeth)

Kuwabara: No thanks, I'm full.

Yusuke: (Extremely angry) No one cares! Okay?!

Kuwabara: (Steps back) What you talking about Willis?

Hiei: I hate rain.

Yusuke: GAH! (Looks at Hiei) I don't care! It's not in the job application to hate rain! And you! (Turns to Kuwabara) For the last time, my name isn't Willis! It's Bill! Not Willis! Bill! Do I have to wear a name tag?! Will that help you remember my name?!

Kuwabara: (Nods head) No thanks, I'm full.

Yusuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (Buzzer sounds) Okay, I think I'm going to end this before Yusuke kills someone! (Clapping)

Audience: (Clapping and laughing)

(Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei sit down)

Me: (Still clapping) Okay, we're going to take a quick break! Be back soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So many reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying my story! My story has already quickly become a favorite! Thanks to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for joining in! And also Xiassen for the idea! I'll have to look up more skit titles, because I only have two left to do. Unless some of you all can give me the name of a skit! Let's get started!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything or anyone except myself!

Me: Welcome back! That last game was great, it's just to bad we had to stop it! Then again, if I hadn't Yusuke would've killed someone. . . again.

Yusuke: What do you mean-

Me: Demons. Does that ring a bell? I mean, let's see, Toguro, Sensui, must I go on?

Yusuke: Okay, okay, I get it! Sheesh!

Me: Right, how about we move on to the next game?

Audience: (Claps and cheers)

Me: Figures, these people all want the show to hurry up! Okay! The next game is-

(Insert poofing sound here)

Me: Huh? Youko?! What're you doing here?!

Youko: I wanted to join in on this "fun" as you all call it.

Me: (Sigh) Well, I guess it's okay, I mean you're basically Kurama after all, it's not against the rules is it? (Looks towards Producer)

Producer: (Reading paper in hands). . .(Looks towards Audience as he feels glaring at his back)

Xiassen: (Glaring)

Producer: (Nervous laughter) Of course not!

Me: Great! So, the next game is, (Reads card), 'Questions Only!' Once again, this game is for everyone! Except for Kuwabara! He gets to sit out!

Kuwabara: What?! Why?!

Me: Because we have a special guest! Everyone please welcome: Kuronue!

Audience: (Cheering)

Kuronue: (Bows and stands beside Yusuke)

Me: So, everyone knows how questions only works right?

Everyone: (Nods)

Me: Great! Then I don't have to explain! Now for the scene, the scene is: Anything! Because I guess the Producer couldn't think of anything better!

Producer: (Glares)

Me: Okay! Begin whenever you're ready!

(Yusuke and Hiei step up first)

Yusuke: So, how's the weather?

Hiei: Why do you want to know?

Yusuke: Seen any good movies?

Hiei: (Steps off and switches places with Youko 'cause he's clearly bored)

Youko: Want some gold?

Yusuke: Who's asking?

Youko: Can I ask you something?

Yusuke: What is it?

Youko: Will you bear my children?

Yusuke: (Switches places with Kuronue because he's clearly disturbed)

Youko: How have you been?

Kuronue: Why did you betray me?!

Youko: What happened to your necklace?

Kuronue: Aren't you the one who should know?

Youko: Am I?

Kuronue: (Seething) How could you leave me behind?

Youko: Have you got your facts straight?

Kuronue: It's all your fault! You left me for dead!

(Buzzer sounds but neither listen)

Youko: I did not! If you had left that stupid necklace behind none of this would've ever happened!

Me: (Eating popcorn and watching them argue back and forth)

Youko/Kuronue: (Continue their little "dispute"

Random person in Audience selling hot dogs: Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs! Get your fresh franks right here!

Me: (Raises hand) Yeah I'll take one!

Random person in Audience selling hot dogs: (Throws hot dog to Me)

Me: (Looks toward the guys) Any of you want one?

Yusuke/Hiei/Kuwabara: (Shake their heads 'No')

Kuronue/Youko: (Begin fighting)

Me: Well, I think we're going to take a break to see if we can get these two to calm down! Be back soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Also, thanks to sunnyplace123 for joining in and to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for the ideas! Along with everyone else! If I can remember how to do some of the skits and games, I'll put those in. But I'll have to think for a bit. Well, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Come on everyone, haven't I explained this enough?

Me: Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait! Youko and Kuronue knocked over most of the cameras and then knocked each other out. So to replace Kurama, we have Naruto!

Naruto: (Walks out, takes a bow, and sits in Kurama's seat.)

Me: So, Naruto, have you had any luck with Hinata?

Naruto: What do you mean? Sakura is the one for me!

Me: Yes, sure, oh how your meager mind knows so little and yet so much at the same time.

Naruto: What was that?

Me: Oh nothing. Now onto the next game! And it is: 'Scenes From A Hat!'

Audience: (Cheers)

(Everyone walks to the stage)

Me: (Pulls out a black hat that resembles the Mad Hatter's)

Kuwabara/Naruto: (Stare at hat)

Me: What?

Naruto/Kuwabara: Nothing! (Begin to "innocently" whistle)

Me: Right, now, in this hat are slips of paper that I will read and these four guys will act out. We took the good ones and put them in the hat, and we threw the bad ones in the furnace. Okay, the first one is 'Reasons why they don't have a 'Nudity Day' at work.'

Yusuke: (Pushes Kuwabara onto the stage)

Me: (Begins to laugh uncontrollably)

Kuwabara: (Steps off the stage, scratching the back of his head)

Me: (Finally has stopped laughing) Okay, 'The worst person to become President'

Naruto: Hi! I'm Sasuke!

(Buzz)

Yusuke: Vote Paris Hilton!

(Buzz)

Me: 'Things you wish you'd never said to your boss.'

Yusuke: But WHY can't we have a 'Nudity Day'?Kuwabara will be there!

(Buzz)

Hiei: You know your wife is leaving you for the drug dealer, right?

(Buzz)

Me: 'What Danielle is thinking right now.'

Yusuke: Why am I even doing this? I could be at home, watching the star bursts commercial!

(Buzz)

Naruto: If only I was better than Naruto!

(Buzz)

Kuwabara: I can't believe how great that Kazuma Kuwabara is!

Me: (-.- ,Buzz) 'What the Audience is thinking.'

Kuwabara: (Impersonating Keiko) Yusuke! I'm so going to kill you when we get home!

(Buzz)

Naruto: (Impersonating Miroku) I wonder if she would bear my children? Or her? Or maybe her?

(Buzz)

(Miroku gets slapped by Sango)

Me: 'Why the sky is blue.'

Hiei: (Stands there)

(Buzz)

Me: Wow, who would've thought that Hiei is the reason! 'What goes on in Yu Yu Hakusho Therapy'

Yusuke: So, I don't know what everyone's problem is. The only thing I'm doing is wearing hair gel.

(Buzz, Buzz)

Audience: (Clapping and laughing)

Me: Okay! (Also clapping) We'll stop the game for now! Be back soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes! I know I have been gone forever! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, please, please forgive me. Unfortunately, I have been very busy with school, high school, yes? I've missed typing and writing stories lately, of course in my spare time I still write, but not as much as I used to. So, while I'm coming up with the next skit, I will submit this backstage look into our stars' lives. Of course with myself hosting and a cameraman right behind me! So let's get started! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is myself. Enjoy!

Me: Welcome back to 'Whose Line Is It Anyways'! As a special segment, we are going around recording what the guys do in their spare time! (Waves at the camera)  
Cameraman: (Turns the camera around and waves also)  
Me: Now, our first stop is Yusuke's trailer!  
Cameraman: You know, technically, what we're doing could be considered as stalking, right? We could be arrested.  
Me: Shut-up, this is my show, and I'll do whatever I want! So leave me alone!  
Cameraman: Jeez, someone sure is grumpy.  
Me: That's 'cause I don't drink coffee like you special people.  
Cameraman: (--) Hey! I like coffee! It's got so much caffeine!  
Me: (Mutters) either that or crack. Cameraman: You know what? I'm this close to quitting. (Holds of fingers, showing how close he is)  
Me: And I care why? I can always just replace you, now shut-up we're here. (Points to Yusuke's trailer)  
Cameraman: Goody (Rolls eyes)

Me: (Knocks on Yusuke's trailer door) Open up! This is the police! We're here to arrest you for the murder of Kuwabara's cat!  
Yusuke: (Opens the door in a hurry) I swear it wasn't me! Oh, wait it's you guys.  
Me: Wow, that was a wonderful welcome.  
Cameraman: (Stares blankly at Yusuke)  
Yusuke: (Eyes him) You're not gay are you?  
Cameraman: (O.O) What?! No!  
Yusuke: Good, 'cause if you were, I was going to tell you I didn't roll that way.  
Me: Ewwwww.  
Cameraman: (--) Can I go home now?  
Me: Nope, I need you here to help me torment these people.  
Yusuke: Is that the only fun you get out of life?  
Me: Pretty much, but anyways, we came here to find out what you do while waiting for the show to start back up, can we come in?  
Yusuke: (Shifty eyes) Erm, uh, no?  
Me: Huh? Why not?  
Yusuke: What if I make a deal with you guys?  
Cameraman: Oh here we go!  
Yusuke: (Glare)  
Me: What kind of deal?  
Yusuke: If I give you a cookie, will you go away? (Holds out cookie)  
Me: What kind of a deal is!  
Cameraman: Done! (Grabs cookie)  
Yusuke: () Bye-bye now! (Slams door in my face)  
Me: (Speechless)  
Cameraman: (Eating cookie) I got a cookie, I got a cookie, I got a cookie, hey, hey, hey, hey.

Me: Gah! You idiot! (Hits him over the head)  
Cameraman: (Drops cookie) No! (Dives after cookie as it rolls away)  
Me: (Sigh) Well, that's all for today's segment, tune in with us next time, over and out.  
(Camera turns off.)

A/N: There, the first part of the 'Special Backstage Look' is done! Well, I hope you liked it, and I also hope I haven't lost my humorous ways! Thanks for reading! Rate and Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I so very appreciate the reviews! I'm very happy to know that people are still reading my story! And just so you all know, I'm not planning on giving up on this story, I'm still going to type it up until I run out of ideas! Which I hope will be long from now. Yes, the almighty cookie! I can't blame my cameraman either, it's not his fault he's obsessed with sweet things. Not to mention coffee. (Ahem) Anyways, about a day or so ago I started another story. It's my own, original of course. It isn't an anime, just something I came up with myself. It's called 'The Dead Sight'. Of course it probably doesn't sound very interesting, but I'm trying my best. For now, though, I think I'll stick to typing up Part 2 of the 'Special Backstage Look' into our stars' lives. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I only own myself! Have fun!

Me: (Watches as Cameraman continues to chase the cookie around) And yet I still haven't called Security.  
Cameraman: (Tears are running down his face) No! Come back! I don't get my paycheck for another month! You're the only food I've had in weeks!  
Me: Are you serious!  
Cameraman: No, but I just want to make the cookie feel bad.  
Me: (Blank look) But the cookie can't feel. It's an inanimate object. It isn't alive!  
Cameraman: (Finally catches cookie) Gotcha! (Gasps) How dare you! She didn't mean it cookie! (Strokes the cookie) She's lying! You're very emotional! See what you did! (Points to cookie) Now she's crying!

Me: (Sigh) I need better camera people. (Shaking head)  
Cameraman: You'll see! Cookie and I shall rule the world! (Runs away laughing maniacally)  
Me: Now what am I going to do? Yusuke: I have no idea.  
Me: What the?  
Yusuke: Happy to see me?  
Me: I just saw you five minutes ago, why would I be happy to see you again?  
Yusuke: (Shrugs) I don't know, I was just asking.  
Me: Well, at least you haven't insulted me yet.  
Yusuke: That reminds me-  
Me: No, shut-up, I'm not listening.  
Yusuke: But I haven't had my chance to daily torture you yet!  
Me: (Starts humming) I don't care!  
Yusuke: Fine, then can I at least be your cameraman since your other one went crazy and has run away to take over the world with "Cookie?  
Me: I guess so you're better than nothing.  
Yusuke: Woo! (Picks up camera and starts filming) So who should we stalk, er, I mean, "film" next?

Me: How about Kurama?  
Yusuke: Are you sure? After his little fight with Kuronue I heard that he was still kind of loopy. (His finger rotates in a circle next to his ear)  
Me: Yes Yusuke, I'm sure, besides he can't be that bad.  
(The two of them arrive at Kurama's trailer)

Me: Kurama? (Knocks on the trailer door) Are you there? (Twists doorknob to find the door unlocked) Kurama?  
Kurama: (Sitting in the corner of the trailer, his back facing them) Not my therapist, not my therapist. (Repeats while rocking back and forth)  
Me: Kurama? Are you okay? (Pokes his shoulder)  
Kurama: (Turns around) Not my therapist! (Hiss)  
Me: (Shrinks back)  
Yusuke: Told you!  
Kurama: (Throws a pot at them) Go away! Stay away from my lawn gnomes!  
Me: (Runs out the trailer door) Phew, that was close! Right Yusuke? Huh? Yusuke? (Looks around frantically)  
Yusuke: (Runs out of the trailer with candy and dirt now stuck in his hair)

Me: (Stares)  
Yusuke: (Muttering) Stupid Kurama.  
Me: (Continues to stare)  
Yusuke: What?  
Me: (Starts to laugh so hard that tears start flowing)  
Yusuke: (Glares)  
Me: (Continues laughing)  
Yusuke: Ugh. (Sighs and turns camera towards himself) Well, until she's done laughing, we're going to cut this episode short. Be back shortly!  
(Camera goes black)

A/N: Yes, Kurama's fight with Kuronue drove him insane. This is most likely a shock to you all considering Kurama is normally the calm, intellectual one. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed Part 2! Part 3 may not be up till Sunday or Monday because I have to go somewhere else for the weekend. Unfortunately, the Microsoft Word program doesn't work on their computer! So just hang tight till I get back. Adios! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yes, I am back! Again! Sorry for such a long wait! My computer's Internet has been down lately, and to top it all off, I got sick. Thankfully, now I'm better, I think. Well, I guess it's time to get this show on the road! Part three in the 'Special Backstage Look' into our stars' lives!

Disclaimer: I only own myself and the trailers that appear in these segments!

Me: Welcome back! Sorry about before! Me and my laughing episodes! (Laughs nervously)

Yusuke: (Frowning) And why are you laughing again?

Me: (Glares at him) Oh shut-up! Laughter is good for your soul. But you wouldn't know, you have no soul.

Yusuke: (Gasp) That's not true! I have a soul!

Me: Sure you do, that's what they all say. (Shaking head) I'm ashamed of you, trying to lie like that.

Yusuke: But I-!

Me: Nope, enough of your incessant lying. Now what I want to know is what in the world Kurama did to you!

Yusuke: What's it look like?

Me: Um, dirt and candy in your hair?

Yusuke: No! We had a tea party while you were running away! Of course it's dirt and candy! The producer just had to give him a box of chocolates and Jolly Ranchers! Just had to! And not to mention the pot of dirt with no plants growing whatsoever! Sometimes I just want to, just want to-!

Me: It's OK, it's all going to be OK. Don't worry, I'll help you with your hair. Maybe we could ask someone to borrow their shower or something? Does that sound good to you? Huh? Does it? Are you feeling any better? Any happier maybe?

Yusuke: (Glare) Do I look happy to you?

Me: Well, no, but we can fix that!

Yusuke: No, just no, and you know what?

Me: What?

Yusuke: I quit!

Me: But you can't quit, Koenma has you under contract. (Holds up Yusuke's contract)

Yusuke: Crap. Then what can I do?

Me: Um, well, you can storm around in a rampage, but I don't think that'll help anything.

Yusuke: Nah, I did that yesterday when Hiei stole my ice-cream.

Me: So the rumors are true!

Yusuke: Oh well, I guess I'll be your cameraman again.

Me: Yeah, you're better than the cookie obsessed freak.

Yusuke: I wonder what happened to him.

(Somewhere on the other side of the world)

Cameraman: I knew we never should have stolen that meat.

Cookie: . . . .

Cameraman: Don't worry Cookie! Our time will come! We'll be safe here, in this cave. They won't look for us here!

Cookie: . . . . .

Cameraman: Why won't you speak to me? Did I do something wrong?! (Sobbing) I promise I didn't try to eat your brother last weekend! I swear on my mother's grave!

Cookie: . . . . .

Cameraman: (Gasp) You're right! I forgot! I'm an orphan! (Sobs harder) My own mother left me in a ditch to die! Then those wolves found me, I thought I was a goner! And-! Wait, what's that? (Sees small hidden camera) Am I on TV? Finally! Someone to listen to my sad life story! So I- Wait! Where are you going? No! Come back! I have so much to tell you! (Reaches for the camera as it "walks" away) Well fine! Cookie and I will rule the world! You'll see! You'll all see! (Cackles maniacally and sinks back into the cave)

Yusuke/Me: (Stare at the camera with wide eyes)

Yusuke: Well that was. . . .

Me: Disturbing? Tell me about it. You want to get out of here and run away now?

Yusuke: You didn't even have to ask!

(Camera turns off)

A/N: Well, there we go; I know it wasn't much, but it at least shows what Cameraman and "Cookie" are up to. Well, look for the next part! Hopefully coming soon! Cya!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back for another update

A/N: I'm back for another update! It is time to rule the world! I mean, um, uh,

nothing my precious readers and reviewers! Ignore that last statement! That was never the plan! Well, maybe not. Who knows? Well, enough pointless yammering. Let's get this show on the road Crickie!

Disclaimer: This should be pretty obvious.

Me: And we're back with Segment 3!

Yusuke: Woo. . .

Me: What's your problem?

Yusuke: I'm attempting to ignore the disturbing images from the last episode.

Me: Oh thanks.

Yusuke: What?

Me: You just sent those same images into my head, right after I forgot them!

Yusuke: Sorry.

Me: It's all good. Well, who should we stalk, er, record next?

Yusuke: Well, I heard Kuwabara is out of town. Hiei, maybe?

Me: Perfect! Now, we got everything, right?

Yusuke: Define everything.

Me: Head gear? Protective jackets? Elbow pads? Kneepads? Something to protect ourselves with? A bat maybe?

Yusuke: Oh, right, I almost forgot.

Me: Almost?! How could you forget? Hiei kills people daily! Well, maybe not, but I'm sure he would kill his fan girls if he wasn't on parole.

Yusuke: True. Anyways! Let's go spy on him!

Me: (Frown) Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'kill?'

Yusuke: Well. . .

Me: Don't answer that! Now, off to Hiei's trailer!

(At Hiei's trailer)

Me: (Knocks on trailer door) Hiei? (Finds door is unlocked) That's slightly odd.

Yusuke: Wait! It could be a trap!

Me: You're right.

Yusuke: So?

Me: Let's go in anyways! (Walks through trailer door)

Yusuke: (Sighs and walks in as well)

Me: Wow. (Whistles) He sure does keep it clean, doesn't he?

Yusuke: If you consider all the weapons and other things of weaponry, I guess so.

Me: And other things of weaponry?

Yusuke- Oh shut-up! I had a blonde moment!

Me- And that gives you an excuse to act dumb sometimes?

Yusuke- I got a 12, OK?!

Me- Well, at least you made a better grade than Kuwabara. (Sigh)

Yusuke- Yeah. . .oh crap!

Me- What?

Yusuke- I think I hear someone coming!

Me- Hide! (Dives into closet)

Yusuke- Uh. . .Uh. . .Oh! (Walks behind door leaving camera sitting on coffee table)

Me- Yusuke! You left the camera in plain sight!

Yusuke- Well, too late now! Shush!

Me- (Silently muttering to self and shaking head)

Yusuke- (Glares as door slams open suddenly and crams him into the wall.) Ouch. . . (Tries not to fall down)

Me- (Tries to see who just walked in.)

And-!

A/N- So sorry for the wait! I went through an immense stage of writer's block. I still have a lot of it right now, and that's most likely why this one isn't as good as it should be! Hahaha, I have left you all with a cliffhanger! Well, yes, sorry if it wasn't as funny as the others. I'll try and make the next one better!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So it has been what? Three years? Ha Ha. I was rereading my "Whose Line" story and suddenly had a spark of inspiration. So to those of you who still keep up with this, I'm super sorry it took me so long. I will try my best to bring you the random hilarity you each fell in love with. Also, I will be continuing off with the "stalking –er- recording" session. I do realize the story is titled after the show, but I felt that the "backstage look" into the guys' life on the set was important when I came up with the idea. I will go into another chapter regarding the "Whose Line" show once I am done with the "backstage" section. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: After three long years, I still don't own my favorite show.

(The door to the trailer slowly creaks open and in walks…. HIEI!) (Me: Of course, who else?)

Hiei: Hn. I thought I heard some noises in here… But finally, I can eat this in privacy! (Pulls out ice cream)

Yusuke: (Mumbles under breath) That's my ice cream... That little twig stole it! (Begins to slowly army crawl towards Hiei)

Me: (Mouths, "No, Yusuke, no!")

Yusuke: (Starts reaching for Hiei's leg)

Hiei: (Gulping down the ice cream)

BOOM! (The trailer shakes violently and the ice cream goes flying into the air)

Yusuke: MY ICE CREAM! (Jumps up and dives to catch it)

Me: (Comes out from closet, shaking head at Yusuke) You just had to blow our cover didn't you?

Yusuke: (Eats all the ice cream in one bite) I couldn't help it! I bought this ice cream and it's my favorite kind!

Me: (Glares at Yusuke) Great. Now we're gonna get chopped into little pieces and baked into a pie for some crazy "Yu Yu Hakusho" fanatic!"

Yusuke: They have those?

Me: I dunno! But have you seen all the "YuYu Hakusho" fan fictions and abridged series of the episodes lately? I don't wanna be baked into a pie for one of those guys!

Yusuke: Well you wouldn't… Because you're not famous.

Me: Hey. Hey now. Give it time. One day, I'll be known all across the land as the girl who-

Yusuke: Yeah, yeah crazy. Hey. Have you noticed we're not dead yet?

Me: Why no. The thought hadn't crossed my mind as to the reason why I'm standing here talking to you. I figured I was a zombie or even a puppet… (Rolls eyes)

Yusuke: Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was just trying to be helpful. Anyways... Check out Hiei.

Me: Are you implying that I think Hiei is sexy? 'Cause it's a partial lie!

Yusuke: -_- Just… Look. (Turns my head to face Hiei)

Hiei: (Staring out the trailer window with a horrified look on his face)

(Yusuke and myself slowly inch over to look out the window with Hiei)

Yusuke: Do YOU see anything?

Me: Nope… But then again, we don't have demonic vision.

Yusuke: What do you mean "we"? I'm a half demon! (Points to self proudly)

Me: -_- Oh yeah, I forgot… Dang. So what is he looking at?

Yusuke: Uhhhh… Ahahahahaha. I said I was a half demon, not a full one!

Me: I rest my case. (Smirking)

Yusuke: (Glares) Remind me again why I work for you?

Me: Because you got rid of my camera guy with a COOKIE! I don't even know WHERE that dude went!

Yusuke: Oh yeah! ^-^;; My bad! (Suddenly looks out window, matching Hiei's horrified look)

Me: O.o What? What is it? Clowns?

Yusuke: o.o No…

Me: A stampede of angry Irishmen coming after us for stealing their booze and unicorns?

Yusuke: Even worse…

Me: WHAT YUSUKE? WHAT?

Yusuke: A stampede… Of fangirls…

Me: Oh, dear Koenma! We're gonna die! We're all gonna die! I haven't even been alive that long, man! What am I gonna do?

Yusuke: (Hits me with a pillow) Get a hold of yourself man! We'll survive this! (Starts shaking me by my shoulders) It's. Gonna. Be. O-KAY!

Me: (Staring at him weirdly) I get it, crazy.

Yusuke: Oh… Well, anyways! What's our plan?

Me: I dunno, but Hiei has gotta have one! Hey Hiei! What do you think we should do! (Pokes him in the shoulder) Hiei? Hiei! Answer me!

Hiei: (Slowly looks at us) When did you bakas get in here?

Me and Yusuke: (Anime Fall) WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!

Hiei: (Glares) So you snuck into my trailer?

Me: Ahahahaha… (Anime sweatdrop) …About that…

Yusuke: We don't have time to be threatened! We've gotta think of a way to drive them back, or else the fangirls will maul us to death!

Hiei and Yusuke: (Sit down and begin to draw up "plans")

Me: -_- You have got to be kidding me.

Hiei: If we bait them with Kuwabaka, we might be able to make our escape.

Yusuke: Well, that wouldn't work considering that dope is on vacation.

Me: Guys?

Yusuke: We could try to throw candy and autographs out the window at them.

Hiei: Yes, but they would be trying to grab for us, which they would probably succeed in doing, and then we would be kidnapped.

Me: Guys!

Hiei: We could offer them the author. I'm sure they would be happy to take someone who writes stories about us.

Yusuke: Yeah, but she's not famous. They would get bored with her pretty fast.

Me: GUYS!

Yusuke and Hiei: What!

Me: O.O They're trying to turn the trailer over…

Yusuke and Hiei: WHAT? (Run over to look out the window)

Yusuke: Oh great… Now what?

Me: We GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!

(All three rush toward the door and throw it open, only to be dragged out by screaming fangirls)

Fangirl 1: We got 'em girls!

Fangirl 2: Take their clothes!

(All fangirls squeal at the thought)

Me: HEY! I'm not a Yu Yu Hakusho character! PUT ME DOWN!

Fangirl 3: But you're "dani1014"! We love your parody! WRITE MORE!

(All the fangirls begin chanting "Write more!")

Yusuke: Oh dear binky breath! We're gonna be violated! TELL KEIKO I LOVE HER! (Disappears into the crowd of screaming fangirls)

Me: I'm not prepared to be violated! Hiei! What do we do? (Looks over to see Hiei… In a pink dress with his arms crossed and a glare on his face) O.o Oh… My… A-gah…

?: I'll save you guys!

Me and Hiei: Kuwa… bara/baka?

Kuwabara: (Standing at the front of a rowboat) Climb in guys! Hurry! Where's Urameshi?

Me: (Drags Hiei into boat along with me) He went under!

Kuwabara: URAMESHI! I'LL SAVE YA! (Dives into sea of fangirls)

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! Now we've lost two friends to the cruelty of obsessive fangirls! Oh the humanity!

Hiei: -_- Who said they were my friends?

Kuwabara: (Surfaces with Yusuke, unconscious, over his shoulders, and climbs into rowboat) Now we gotta get outta here! (Tries to start boat propeller) I can't get it! (Almost falls as boat starts to rock violently) WOAH NELLY!

Me: Kuwabara… It's not a horse…

Hiei: He'd mistake it for one…

Kuwabara: Shut up, shrimp! At least I'm not in a pink dress!

Hiei: (Glares daggers) If looks could kill, Kuwabaka…

Kuwabara: (Smirks in victory)

Me: Kuwabara! Concentrate!

Kuwabara: The propeller's stuck!

Me: Well start hitting them with the oars!

Hiei: (Smirks) I can take care of that. (Starts smacking the fangirls grabbing at the boat with an oar)

Me: There's just too many of them! We can't keep this up!

(Screaming like Tarzan begins to echo around the parking lot)

Me, Hiei, and Kuwabara: What the-?

Me: It's a bird…

Kuwabara: It's a plane…

Hiei: You guys are idiots…

Me and Kuwabara: It's… Kurama?

Kurama: (Swings in on a vine, screaming like a madman, wearing a leotard)

Fangirl 1: Holy waffles! That was Kurama! GET HIM!

(All the fangirls begin running towards the direction Kurama went, causing the rowboat to fall to the pavement)

Me: What… was that?

Kuwabara: (Jaw has dropped)

Hiei: The fox… in a leotard… (Shudders)

Yusuke: (Wakes up violently, yawning and throws arms into the air) What'd I miss? (Blinks) Hey, Hiei, why are you in a dress?

Me: Hiei in a dress is much better looking than Kurama in a leotard.

Yusuke: O.o You guys saw Kurama in a leotard?

Hiei: Yes, Detective… And it was not very pretty to look at…

Yusuke: I am so glad I was passed out…

Me: Yes, well, let's get back inside you guys… I'm gonna have nightmares tonight…

(All agree and head back inside of Hiei's slightly demolished trailer)

Meanwhile, in a club in Las Vegas…

Cameraman: (Gambling) C'mon baby! Mama needs a new pair of slippers!

Dealer: O.o Sir, are you a woman?

Cameraman: No! It's just a saying!

Dealer: But sir, women normally say that when gambling…

Cameraman: Well maybe I just so happen to enjoy referring to myself as a lady! I'm a pretty lady! SAY I'M A PRETTY LADY!

Dealer: (Scared) I'm a pretty lady?

Cameraman: I meant me…

Dealer: You're a pretty lady?

Cameraman: NO I'M NOT! WAAAAAH! I'M UGLY! (Begins to sob uncontrollably)

Dealer: Um, sir, I don't mean to rush you, but it's your roll…

Cameraman: That's all you care about isn't it? ISN'T IT? YOU AND YOUR DICE! (Tosses the dice and runs away) Well we don't care! Right, Cookie? (Pulls Cookie out of jacket pocket) Yeah. We'll show them!

Dealer: (Sighs) Poor guy…

Bystander: Why do you say that?

Dealer: He had the winning roll…

A/N: So there it is, folks, Chapter 12. I feel slightly disappointed in this one. Well, at least the beginning of it, the rest of it, I even laughed at. I find it funny, because in the spell and grammar check, it wanted to replace Hiei's name with "Heidi" and "Yu Yu" with "yo yo". Ha Ha. I also gave you guys a check up on the Cameraman and Cookie. This chapter was 6 pages long on Word, which is the longest one I have ever typed up. I will hopefully think up the next chapter quickly. Thanks for reading! :] Please review!


End file.
